


the disappearance of chiaki morisawa

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Doubting Reality, Gen, M/M, inspired by haruhi but doesn't work out the exact same as that plot, reference to suicidal thoughts since its midori but not heavily present, ryuseitai is no more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: He probably wished for Chiaki to go away almost every day but now that it seemed like he was really getting that wish he felt so empty.… Should he look for him at all? If it was everything Midori wanted maybe he should just try to figure out where he fit into this new world? Would he still be in the basketball club? Well, it was unlikely he joined any clubs if there wasn't a Chiaki around to force him into it.He could go back into peaceful days. Tetora had confused him for a fan, it was embarrassing at the time but that might be a good way to support them. He'd have to focus on proper school work a bit more and there was still stuff to help around with at home but it would be simpler.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	the disappearance of chiaki morisawa

**Author's Note:**

> it's very in midori's head so if he seems too honest about his feelings that would be why. consider it around baton pass for where everyone's feelings are his feelings in that were a big inspiration for making the au around midochia which will hopefully be obvious as you read.

Usually Midori’s mornings started with yelling from downstairs, his mother calling up to him that his  _ charming _ senpai had arrived and Chiaki’s voice booming out some obnoxious greeting. 

It was the perfect way to start a dreadful day. 

They all meant well. A part of his mind would reason. That all that affection and humour was meant to be welcoming and he should be lucky having so many caring people in his life. Mainly it made him feel annoyed that they don't give up on him and leave him alone.

Family was always meant to love you so he had grown to reluctantly accept the fact that they would always support him even if he didn't feel deserving. But Chiaki continued to smile at him and pulled him along so he stayed in the light… There was no reason for that.

Midori kept wondering when Chiaki would give up on him, and that day he woke up thinking maybe it had finally happened. 

Rather than the usual being yelled at from downstairs he had his mother opening his door and telling him he was going to be late to school. That one it’s own wasn’t too weird but checking his phone there was no texts from Chiaki about him not being able to make it or if he was just behind schedule. 

In all honesty he’d gotten used to treating the ruckus as an alarm clock instead of setting one so his mother really wasn’t wrong about him going to be late if he didn’t get moving. Midori could only grumble to himself while getting ready for school, calling Chiaki mean words as a way to make himself feel better.

Going downstairs neither of his parents mentioned the senior, it made Midori wonder if they were filled in as to why he hadn’t shown up and forgotten to tell him or maybe they left him in the dark on purpose.

Confused and in a bad mood Midori couldn’t do anything but start on the walk, again thankful for the fact he didn’t live that far so he’d probably be able to make it on time. He felt less awkward as he got closer and saw others with the same uniform heading to school, he didn’t have to stand out if he was just another straggler showing up at the last minute. 

Familiar voices caught his attention and while Midori didn’t usually seek out any kind of social interaction it had already been a strange day anyway. 

The voices belonged to Tetora and one of the twins. Midori wasn't as familiar with them as his unit mates so he still mixed them up sometimes but squinting made him able to notice the pink hair clips. 

Taking a deep breath Midori picked up his pace slightly so he could catch up to them, "Tetora-kun!"

They had been mid-conversation so he felt a bit bad about interrupting but since he was there he wanted to know if he'd heard anything from their Taichou. He was at worst considering he might just randomly not go to school at all which was unlike him. He usually always warned ahead if he would be at a job or something instead. 

It wasn't that Midori was worried. Definitely not. He just wanted to know the full story to be annoyed about. 

"Uhm… Do I know you?" Tetora's answer was really the last thing he expected.

Midori hesitated like waiting for a punchline, though pretending to not know someone didn’t seem like it could ever be a funny joke. 

Hinata reacted first, waving an arm out to smack Tetora, “That’s the hottie who accidentally enrolled in the idol course at the beginning of the year, remember?”

A look of recognition finally crossed Tetora’s face but Midori wasn’t entertained. Why were they making fun of him all of a sudden? Had he done something to piss off his classmates?

“Oh right. You transferred back to the normal course pretty quickly though. We weren’t that close were we?” The more Tetora spoke the more the more Midori felt his hurt grow. Tetora smiled a clueless smile, “Or wait- Did you become my fan? Is that it?”

Tetora wasn’t a mean spirited guy… He spoke so honestly like he really thought he didn’t know who Midori was. But that shouldn’t make any sense. Sure, Midori felt it was a mistake he joined the idol course in the first place but to actually leave it? Leave that place which was making things just a little bit brighter? He’d been too much of a coward for that.

No, feelings aside it made no sense. He remembered that stupid Ryusei Green catchphrase, he performed with them so many times. That definitely happened. His memories of the year couldn’t just be fake.

Midori felt himself burn with a mix of shame, embarrassment and sadness as Tetora seemed to read his lack of reaction as shyness. Tetora thanked him for his support and shook his hand but Midori just felt stiff and wrong. 

Hinata seemed to make some joke since he laughed but Midori couldn’t get out of his head enough to listen. He tried to blurt out some kind of apology and was quickly moving away from the two.

It had to be some elaborate prank, he shouldn’t let himself get confused. Those moments he shared with them all were real. Stuff like everyone forgetting you didn’t happen in real life. That thought gave him the flash of inspiration to pinch at his cheek, if it wasn’t something that happens for real it could have only been a dream. 

Midori didn’t wake up, he just had a sore cheek and felt even more annoyed. He guessed he had no choice but to go back to thinking it was a prank. He didn’t remember getting into a fight with Tetora. Well, they hadn’t thought but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have annoyed him. He could only guess Hinata played along because the two were pretty close friends.

He let out a sigh, pulling his phone out to check how long he had until class started. His face scrunched up in further frustration as he noticed he was missing the fish keychain Kanata had given him. It stood out plenty so if he got the word out it should be easy enough to find, he reasoned before wondering how far Tetora’s prank would go.

Midori wasn’t sure what he could do if their whole class wanted to pretend he wasn’t meant to be there. Shinobu was probably a safer option, he was way too nice to play along to a joke like that. He figured the boy was probably already at his own classroom and that it could wait for later. 

… But what if Shinobu had gotten talked into it? It definitely had the potential to sting. It would really start to feel like bullying at a certain point but Ryuseitai wasn’t like that he tried to remind himself. 

Midori’s heartbeat picked up, anxiety washing over him anew. The keychain train of thought reminded Midori of someone who definitely wouldn’t be at class yet. Kanata was kind of strange but he always had a soothing calmness to him. Midori wanted to think he would feel better with his upper classmate acknowledging him. Tetora was prideful enough to not want to drag their seniors into something so silly.

He knew the way there well by now so Midori didn’t have any trouble finding the fountain, relief already starting to swell at sight of fully clothed Kanata puka-ing away in the water. What wasn’t familiar to him was the fact his senior’s hair was worn so much longer than he’d always known it to be. Midori knew that they joked about him being the mother figure in Ryuseitai’s family but he definitely looked like he could fit the part now. 

“Ah… Shinkai-senpai.” Midori spoke up just to grab his attention, for some reason he felt more on the verge of unsettled over comforted like he’d hoped as the green eyes flickered over to him. “Tetora-kun was acting really strange so I couldn’t ask him. Have you heard from Morisawa-senpai? He usually texts ahead if he can’t show up but… Didn’t.”

Kanata’s face wasn’t changing as he spoke to him, at most it was scrunched up in confusion. 

The blue haired boy shook his head and before Midori had the chance for follow up questions like the obvious about his appearance he was being cut off by words that made him freeze in place.

“You’re ‘not’ one of the special children.”

It was such a weird statement to hear all of a sudden. His eyes were stinging with the urge to tear up. Maybe it was in part him being too sensitive but he couldn’t imagine how Kanata could spin that into something kind. No… It wasn’t meant to be kind. Even without asking it made Midori come to one conclusion. 

It isn’t some prank. Midori figured they must have really given up on him. Tetora hadn’t been making a jab at how he came to be enrolled, it was just some jab telling him to transfer away. He figured it probably explained Chiaki too, that the so called hero giving up on him made him feel so guilty he couldn’t even face him.

Midori’s fists clenched, that wasn’t fair. Sure, he didn’t belong there with them but after all the time they spent together he deserved to be kicked out face to face rather than this indirect way.

Midori stared down at the floor, meeting Kanata’s gaze was too painful. “Yeah… I’m not special. I’m just an average guy and don’t have any kind of potential like Tetora-kun and Sengoku-kun. I knew that all along.” He didn’t have any argument, he didn’t even know what he wanted to say. It just felt wrong to not say anything.

“E-Even so I want to hear it from Morisawa-senpai.” Midori insisted. 

If Ryuseitai didn’t want him he wouldn’t stay but it was Chiaki’s fault in the first place it was no fair if he didn’t take responsibility. It was Chiaki’s fault he was stupid enough to get his hopes up into thinking just maybe he could be capable of something more. It was his fault he let himself think it was okay to be happy when all he did was burden those around him.

He’d almost forgotten he had spoken to Kanata until the other spoke again, “I do not know ‘that’ name. If you are trying to make a wish… I do ‘not’ grant those anymore.” It was cryptic like most of what he said but Midori did understand one part of it and it only made his headache grow. 

“You what…? Are you and senpai fighting too?” Midori threw out a weak guess, but the both always got along so perfectly he couldn’t imagine it. “What’s going to happen to Ryuseitai at this rate?”

Midori had only asked it out loud for himself but it sparked an even more confusing response. 

“Ryuseitai was that rogue's thing. He ‘disbanded’ it when it came into his possession. He and I are ‘something’ else.” Kanata’s head was carefully tilting like trying to observe Midori in a new light. 

The first year felt his skin crawling. It made no sense for bullying or pranks to go that far. Ryuseitai disbanded? Not knowing Chiaki?

Midori shook his head slowly, trying to process it. “Are you trying to tell me you’re in a unit with Mikejima-senpai?”

Kanata let out quite a sigh, not pleased to stay on the topic. “It was required,”

That didn’t help Midori much, but even if he wanted to ask more the bell was ringing and he was uncomfortable with the idea of skipping classes and getting caught by the student council. 

“I- Let’s speak more later.”

Midori didn’t wait for a reply, feeling overwhelmed from even that much interaction with Kanata. Everything was so strange. He felt like the interactions should be clues for him to figure it out but Midori really didn’t think he was smart enough to piece it together. He just knew he hated every minute of it, the way his feelings were being jerked around and that he was so alone.

“If heroes were meant to always save the day then where the hell are you senpai…?” Midori could only whisper to himself as he made his way to the classroom. 

Midori doesn’t think ahead much but he thought it was fair that he was stumbling into awkward situations when the world was broken the way it was. He couldn’t think of another way to explain it, he could barely even grasp the reality of his situation. 

The earlier conversation with Tetora apparently being proven to be true in that when he showed up to his usual classroom the students were whispering asking who his even was. They were meant to be his friends and classmates but… Tetora seemed like he was actively avoiding looking at him. Whether it was the second hand embarrassment or assuming he was some kind of stalker he couldn’t guess.

Midori supplied the teacher with an excuse of being half asleep, face burning darkly. He looked like an idiot, it was the sort of thing that made him want to die but things weren’t normal. Instead his desperate thoughts were all about how he wanted things back to how they were. 

Midori had been nervously walking the halls, not actually sure where the normal course students started the day and feeling fresh anxiety. He may not have belonged in most places but he stood out there more than anything. He was afraid Kunugi-sensei would materialize out of the walls and berate him for not being in his classroom.

Like he was prone to doing, Midori gave up quickly. He didn’t want to go to different classrooms until he possibly found the right one. He knew he couldn’t just go back home he’d get in all kinds of trouble. He’d always been too afraid of getting in trouble to play hookey but there was no other choice but to figure it out now. 

Trying to think of somewhere he could hide out without being caught Midori eventually settled on slinking off to the animal pens. The birds were a bit loud which made him uneasy but it wasn’t to the point he worried about attracting attention. 

He couldn’t imagine wasting away for the whole day there but Midori felt too overwhelmed, he couldn’t think of solutions when he could barely deal with what he’d already been through. Sighing heavily he seated himself before the rabbits cage, he didn’t want to risk any getting loose so he didn’t open it up but he was hoping some cuteness would recharge him. He still liked mascot characters a bit better but small animals were still charming and would do in a pinch. 

They had shown a little curiosity in him, some even approaching near him but probably since he didn’t have any food or show signs of going to pet them they had lost interest soon enough.

Midori watched them for a bit but the boredom and restlessness hit him strong enough he eventually felt like doing nothing else but curl up into a ball on the ground. The position wasn’t comfortable at all but he couldn’t care enough to move. He half considered taking off his blazer for a makeshift pillow but he’d get scolded later if he got his clothes dirty.

His phone said it was the right day… Did the world really change like he had spent the whole year in the normal course? Maybe that was meant to be his way out, to run from his comrades right by the end. If they didn't have to remember all the memories they made together they wouldn't have to feel betrayed by Midori giving up. 

He didn't belong in their world anyway. It might have been a blessing in a very confusing disguise. 

But that didn't answer why Kanata acted so differently, claiming to not know Chiaki. It was nagging at him now that he didn't get around to asking Tetora. 

He probably wished for Chiaki to go away almost every day but now that it seemed like he was really getting that wish he felt so empty.

… Should he look for him at all? If it was everything Midori wanted maybe he should just try to figure out where he fit into this new world? Would he still be in the basketball club? Well, it was unlikely he joined any clubs if there wasn't a Chiaki around to force him into it.

He could go back into peaceful days. Tetora had confused him for a fan, it was embarrassing at the time but that might be a good way to support them. He'd have to focus on proper school work a bit more and there was still stuff to help around with at home but it would be simpler. 

Simpler. Maybe not better but… Easier. At least it was better for everyone who wouldn't have to be weighed down by him.

Before Midori knew it he'd slipped off into an uncomfortable sleep, one without dreams. He wasn't asleep enough to have any but he must have rested longer than he would have guessed. 

Small hands shaking him, voice speaking too quickly for a freshly conscious Midori to figure out. The one waking him made some kind of surprised squawk as he pulled himself up. His neck didn't appreciate his nap. 

"A-Ah- Are you okay?" The speaker sounded distressed, like someone should have been checking on him instead of asking.

Things felt like they were moving slowly for a long minute before it dawned on Midori he knew who was speaking to him. He moved quickly, grasping Shinobu's shoulders with wide eyes. 

Shinobu's uncovered eye was wide, another yell on his lips. Midori winced a little, right, Shinobu was timid with strangers…

"I- Sorry- It was a bad dream." Midori said guilty, quickly letting go of him. It was a good enough excuse even if it was more like he was waking up to the bad dream. 

Shinobu backed up a little in nerves but he wasn't running away from him. That was something. 

Midori looked him over, a small smile on his lips despite himself. There'd be no more having Shinobu hide behind him or talking about being jealous of the other's size. 

"But… I'm okay now." Midori awkwardly added. He had to remember that Shinobu had even asked.

The smaller boy held his hands together awkwardly, probably struggling to know how to respond at all. They had been getting along so well it had almost been easy to forget Shinobu was just as awkward as he was. He had gotten too used to him being an endless ray of sunshine. 

“I probably looked hurt or something, right? Thanks for checking it’s uhm… Really heroic of you.” Midori told him without thinking, but Shinobu had always been a better hero than him anyway. 

Shinobu blinked at the praise, returning a shy smile. “I would much rather be a ninja than a hero but that isn’t bad to hear. It’s good you aren’t unwell.”

There was still some awkwardness but it was the best interaction he’d been able to have with one of his friends it relieved him a lot. No, Shinobu was always able to make him feel calm with the refreshing aura comparable to a mascot character.

“A ninja… Yeah. I could see that. You look cool like one.” Midori said, if this was to be his first time meeting Shinobu in the least he could make it special if for no other reason but to comfort himself after wasting time with Kanata and Tetora. 

“Oh! Oh! Do you think so? No- Of course I mean that you have a very keen eye ehe~” Shinobu seemed to warm up to him immediately, the overwhelming joy in his expression warming his heart. Then a little more shy he cautiously added, “You… Is it possible you are fond of ninjas?”

Midori tried to search his memory for anything Shinobu had told him about them but drew a blank. He settled with, “Well… Maybe this one in particular.” Before Shinobu could eagerly ask to know more he added, “But you’re in the idol course, right? Is it some kind of ninja themed unit?”

Maybe Shinobu and Chiaki had a duo unit…? It wasn’t exactly like Midori knew the full story of how they formed. Kanata stuck out as something that made that idea unlikely but it was still the best way he had to fish for the full story. 

Shinobu let out a small laugh, “Something like that sounds inspiring but nay. I am a member of the formidable Ra*bits. I’m not surprised you don’t know… We have not had the most luck making a name for ourselves since debuting. I am an intruder anyway so I think I help our case more than help.”

That… Was a lot to take in at once. Sure, Ra*bits had a rough start but they were powerhouses in their own way, dutifully creating a fanbase. Shinobu looked the part to easily be a great member for their cute power. Well, it was mainly strange for him to imagine Shinobu being with anyone else but Ryuseitai. 

“Er- I doubt they think of you like that.” Midori tried to awkwardly comfort him. The world was even stranger than he could have guessed. 

Shinobu tried to perk up, seeming embarrassed to have said so much. “S-Sorry. I should write all my feelings in a bottle. I usually only bother my friend Yuuta-kun with them, you see.”

It was as good an opening as any…

“Don’t you have any senpai you can talk to?” Midori prompted.

Shinobu looked down at his feet, thoughtful, “Isara-dono and Niichan-dono already help me so much I wouldn’t want to bother them any further. My unitmates are kind too but it would surely trouble them if they knew I felt such a way.”

Midori felt kind of bad for not listening to his concerns properly but it confirmed yet another strange thing. Shinobu had been recruited before he had joined Ryuseitai. They’d bonded over finding Chiaki’s stalker-like method of chasing people down until they gave in overwhelmed.

“G-Goodluck I’m sure things will turn around.” It felt empty but Midori couldn’t just brush him off after being the one to ask.

“This is random but do you know what units Tetora Nagumo and Morisawa Chiaki are in?” Midori just cut to it, his heartbeat pounding rapidly. “N-Ninjas know lots of stuff, right? It’s like a pop quiz.” He scrambled to add an excuse.

Shinobu looked startled by the change in his behaviour, uncertain being asked about something so specific but didn’t run away from him. 

“Uhm… Nagumo-kun is a member of UNDEAD despite often being left out of lives. I do not know of a Morisawa…?” Shinobu told him slowly.

Maybe he could understand Shinobu in Ra*bits but how would Tetora end up in such a scary unit? Well… We knew they were actually pretty kind too but it wasn’t the type of place he could see Tetora. 

It wasn’t right. Midori could accept a world where he didn’t get to be part of Ryuseitai and be part of that family but a world where they weren’t together at all? It was wrong. It hurt him so much deeper when he thought they’d just be going on without him. It wasn’t what he wanted.

But Midori felt he finally found the answer. He wasn’t just somewhere he transferred to the normal course, it was somewhere there was no Chiaki. Chiaki brought them all together, he stopped Midori from giving up. It was the only reason they could all have split up and let things become so different. 

Midori furiously wiped at his eyes that had started to water at his realization. Shinobu was apologizing assuming he did something wrong.

“No. No, I’m sorry but I’ll fix it somehow.” Midori told him, knowing iti would make no sense but not wanting to take the time to stop and explain. 

He didn’t know if it was possible to but he hated the idea of not even trying. Midori wanted to laugh at himself for that thought, he was someone who had always refused to put in even the smallest efforts unless he was pushed into doing it. He’d complain along the way of pretty much everything.

Midori didn’t think he was capable of being a hero, but he was in a situation that just felt like there needed to be someone to save the day. He didn’t want to believe Chiaki didn’t exist. He didn’t want a world like that even if he couldn’t admit why.

He had ran as fast as he could, to the point he felt out of breath but he didn’t stop even when he felt like he was tripping over his feet. Midori didn’t want to draw attention to himself but he wanted to do everything possible to find Chiaki. 

That left him with no idea but to mindlessly yell his name while running around the school. He had to be somewhere. Maybe Chiaki was instead just in some random unit. He was always chasing Subaru around, maybe he joined forces with Trickstar? They acted all heroic to save the school.

Midori was yelling as loudly as he could, after a while he was wondering why no one seemed to be reporting him to a teacher or trying to make him stop. He guessed it was his urgency stunning or just that he looked like such a desperate weirdo no one wanted to acknowledge him. 

Midori didn’t find him that day. It made him more desperate, more afraid. More upset. If anyone should disappear from the world it’s him. He wastes everyday with talk of wanting to die. It was so stupid.

He didn’t find him the next day, when he searched the school again. He didn’t find him the next day when he worked up the courage to check out the 3A classroom and ask if there was a student named Chiaki among them. He was told there wasn’t.

Midori didn’t want the role of the hero, it was too hard. Failing was too hard. 

He wasn’t even attempting to do a decent job with his studies, he was staying out until late hoping to come across some kind of clue or at least some clue that he had just gone insane and there had never been a 5 member Ryuseitai lead by Chiaki. He had never been anything special.

A week passed and Midori considered that being an idol had been the dream. This lonely world was the real deal. That train of thought did make him wonder why he would dream up a character like Chiaki though. But it made a lot more sense that someone like him couldn’t really exist. Someone who would believe in him wouldn’t really exist. People who would want to fight alongside him couldn’t really be real.

He tried to approach Kanata again a couple times, he tried to reason that Kanata was sort of distant when they first met anyway. Midori missed them, he wanted them back. Shinobu was too shy to hunt down without scaring him off, he couldn’t seem to find an excuse to try and get Tetora to stop and talk to him. 

Not having them in his life anymore was worse than he’d ever thought. It made him regret ever thinking he could handle it if they left him behind. Midori knew it was too late but he wanted to stay together. He wanted to keep singing and dancing with them, doing stupid hero shows and creating memories. Or if it had only been a dream he wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up.

None of it made sense. None of it was fair. Midori felt guilty that his parents were noticing his strange behaviour and he was neglecting helping out at home. They were usually good at being stern with him but it was like they were at a loss as to what to make of his sudden change. He just didn’t know how to act around parents he wasn’t sure were even real. Parents he couldn’t remember spending almost a whole year of his life with.

A familiar haunt of his ended up becoming the children’s playground right near the school. He usually tried to show up when no one was around but there were some lingering today. They seemed a bit cautious with someone so much older looking showing up and it made Midori feel awkward enough to want to turn around and leave until he remembered.

Ryuseitai would choose to go there all the time to entertain kids like that. It had nothing to do with idol work, it was just because Chiaki wanted to be a hero. He always thought it was embarrassing and wanted to avoid helping out whenever he could. He’d been such a brat. He knew that those kids would have been deprived of all the smiles, laughs and cheers they’d earn being bumbling fools trying to imitate the TV shows with lacklustre props.

“H-Hey do you kids want to see a hero show? I-I want to show off a one man hero show.” Midori blurted out, bowing to them and feeling even more uncomfortable. 

He could hear them giggling and confused, talking amongst themselves unsure what to make of him. Midori wondered how Chiaki had started getting them to watch the first time. His passion for it probably won them over. Midori wasn’t a hero fanatic, he could barely even remember his lines when he was roped into helping. He was just chasing Chiaki’s shadow at that point to try and feel close to him.

“Just uhm, sit on the playground. I don’t have any props but it’ll be really good.” MIdori insisted while he didn’t think any of them were expecting anything he was requesting so stubbornly at least managed to make them curious enough to give watching a chance.

Midori knew that he couldn’t remember well enough to copy any of the shows he was a part of but hero stories for kids pretty much always went the same so he felt he could fake it well enough.

Playing the role of the villain Midori deepened his voice, making dramatic awkward gestures and telling the kids he was going to steal away all their fun. It was the first villain motivation he could think of that wasn’t too edgy to tell to kids even if they weren’t that young.

Playing the hero was a lot easier than he thought it would be, all he had to do was pretend he was imitating Chiaki. He even let his voice boom annoyingly loud to act as the character. But since he wasn’t used to doing that his voice shook a lot. He was nervous under so many judging eyes, uncertain of why he was doing it in the first place.

His back and forth with himself was on the awkward side, slower than anything claiming to be a performance should be making it painfully obvious that he was making it up on the spot. But the kids weren’t getting bored and walking away, they didn’t get enthused the way Chiaki could get a crowd but he was still feeling pretty satisfied. If they treated him like a one man comedy show it was still a lot better than nothing. He could still feel a connection to everything he lost.

Getting the audience to cheer on the hero had always been Chiaki’s favourite part - well, if he wasn’t just claiming every part was his favourite. Midori didn’t have the power to get kids yelling for him but they clapped politely, likely because they had watched so far they had to see it to the end. 

A much louder clap joined in suddenly, Midori looked around for the source before finding it was someone who had been behind him. Everything was slowing and blurring all at once when he had turned to see who the new onlooker was, he’d think at worst it could be someone his age or older who would tease him over it but the result was even more…

“S-Sorry I didn’t mean to disrupt if it’s for kids only. I’ve been told I’m still like a kid at heart if that helps! But keep going- I… I want to see the hero save the day too.”

It was Chiaki. A Chiaki that didn’t seem anything like what he knew. He was wearing an unfamiliar school uniform and had glasses on. He spoke in an overly polite way and rather than being pushy or affectionate he was nervous and looking like he was expecting to be denied.

You’re not my Taichou. That was the first thing Midori could think. Chiaki wasn’t showing up to save the day like he’d sometimes let cross his mind. But with a second wind of confidence Midori realized something else. Right, it wasn’t the Chiaki he knew. It was the Chiaki of this weird world and he needed to be the one saved.

He looked away, not telling him off and getting right back into character. It didn’t make sense yet but nothing he’d been living through made sense. He couldn’t let it distract him anymore.

“Right… I may have been weak… But your kindness gave me power, thank you kids!” Midori’s gaze flickered back to Chiaki. 

_ Your kindness saved me. I couldn’t ignore it no matter how much I wanted to. I’m weak, so weak I couldn’t resist you but that was for the best.  _

“Make sure to always tell the people you love that you appreciate them. This strength is something that can turn anyone into a hero.” Midori tried to stay on topic, his on the spot plotline was luckily very hard to contradict with how simple it was.

_ I didn’t want to be a hero. I didn’t think I could be one. But you believed in me and made me one. There’s no way I could repay you, especially with how much of your time I’ve wasted, but if I gave up I really wouldn’t be able to make it up to you.  _

Midori took a deep breath, just for a moment really feeling one with this makeshift role. “Green marks the flames of compassion, the great nature that grows infinitely! Ryusei Green, Takamine Midori…!”

He’d forgotten all about caring about the kid’s reactions which was probably another sign he wasn’t too good at that hero thing but his eyes were glued to Chiaki who had cautiously stepped around to watch with them. There was something burning on his face… He’d almost say his expression was something like amazed but he didn’t want to assume too much.

He made a dramatic show of charging up a punch, letting it fly into the non-existent enemy with a loud cry of, “Meteor Justice Punch!”

The kids gave him the loudest encouraging cry yet, his heart swelling and making him think just a bit more maybe he could understand why Chiaki loved it so much. The boy himself was watching as enthralled as ever, seemingly stunned into silence. He wanted to know so badly where he had been, what he was thinking. 

“U-Uhm so there! The evil doer is gone. Now your passion will be safe to stay in your heart. To be able to have fun is precious, especially as a child. Don’t… Don’t ever let the moments you enjoy with others go to waste.” Midori’s hero voice faltered a bit but his hastily added moral message was genuine. 

He wanted things back. He didn’t ever want to push away the people around him again. He wanted to cling desperately and make himself worthy of staying with them. He couldn’t keep living the way he had been.

“Ryusei Green…” Chiaki repeated, finally able to speak. Midori had been listening to his voice more than for the unexpectedly kind praise from the kids who were starting to disburse now he was done. 

Midori couldn’t control himself, moving over to Chiaki and startled the shorter boy by pulling him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry I’m going to be selfish but just let me have this.” MIdori requested, sniffling as overwhelmed tears suddenly started up. Chiaki was so warm, he was a bit stiff from the rude forced contact. He joked in the back of his mind Chiaki deserved it for all the times he’d been touchy feely.

“I’m sorry I never appreciated you. I’m sorry I let you waste so much of your time on me. I know to this you it will only be confusing but I… I want you to know it wasn’t for nothing. I’m still selfish and a coward. But…” Chiaki stammered a number of times like he wanted to interject and question but Midori didn’t want to pause to let him. 

“I don’t know what happened or why we’re here like this but I learned my lesson. I get it now. I need to be with you, I need it to be all five of us. I don’t want to run away and give up anymore. Taichou… Senpai… I’m sorry! I want to go back to how things were.” Midori’s voice shook so much. 

He choked a laugh through his sobbing as the confused Chiaki pet his back anyway. Chiaki was shaking like a leaf and Midori didn’t have a clue how he could backtrack and explain it all. He didn’t want to have to explain. He wanted it to be like a fairytale where the true love kiss made the evil spell immediately come undone. 

Midori only embarrassed himself with that thought, half considering it before reminding himself that the Chiaki in front of him wasn’t quite the one who made him feel all those things he hated admitting to himself. But if wishing Chiaki away could have been what got him into this mess maybe wishing him back would work too. If it did he might just have to try to stop being cowardly and be honest with his Chiaki for real. 

“I… I don’t understand what you’re saying at all.” Chiaki responded slowly, he wasn’t dismissive just clearly struggling to process it all. “I didn’t know Yumenosaki still had heroes… I transferred out of that school like a coward myself because I couldn’t make that dream come true.” He explained, making Midori finally understand the full context of this reality.

He gave a sturdier pat to Midori’s back and he nervously took it as a sign to let him go even if he didn’t feel ready to see his face. Chiaki was looking at him thoughtful even if he was still mainly confused. 

“You seem to be confusing me for someone but I’m sure your feelings will reach him.” Chiaki’s answer was so oblivious Midori would have felt frustration if there was no way Chiaki couldn’t have known. “Don’t give up… It’s a good message. You’re a strong kid for being able to say that.” He was told, a rueful smile on his face. 

Midori wanted to tell him how the Chiaki he knew wasn’t someone who gave up, he was stubborn to the point he always won over the hearts of others and found a way to get everything to work out. But he didn’t know if it could work. 

“S-Sorry you uhm… Look a lot like my senpai. It’s a long story… I know this is random but could we meet up tomorrow…? It’s getting late now but… I want to know the real you.” Midori requested, nervously pulling at the fabric of his own shirt. 

If he wasn’t able to get back he’d had to try and rebuild what he loved. If Chiaki was there… Even if it was a different version of him he believed things could be happy again. Out of Kanata, Tetora and Shinobu not one of them seemed happy and fulfilled in their units though he hadn’t been able to find out the reasons. He was sure they needed saving too. Even if it wasn’t the same he wanted Ryuseitai back. 

Chiaki seemed uncertain, but something about Midori’s tone must have made it hard to resist. “... Okay. I’ll try to make time. I don’t usually go here, I only went out of the way on an errand… But I can come for you. It’s rude to turn down a hero.” He tried to be lighthearted though Midori guessed he was just hoping for more answers if there was a next time. 

He nodded rapidly, hope building up. “After school hours meet me here. I don’t care how out of the way yours is I’ll wait.” Midori insisted, then afraid of giving him too much time to change his mind he took off running to go home, inwardly laughing again at giving Chiaki another taste of his own medicine in being pushy. 

When he got home he didn’t stay up late, looking forward to the next day too much. Cuddling one of his favourites from his plush collection he fell asleep fast. 

The next morning he was woken by the voice of his mother calling from downstairs. She was scolding him about sleeping in and how he was going to be late. 

An obnoxious laugh boomed, “Don’t worry Takamine’s mother! If we need to go faster I’ll just carry him all the way there. Saving the day is what heroes do!”

Midori’s eyes shot open instantly. He almost fell out of bed with how quickly he tried to fling himself out of it. He still didn’t know if this part was reality or the dream too good to be true but it was what he wanted and he wasn’t going to waste it. 

He was running down the stairs, not caring he wasn’t dressed and would be scolded for that too. He had to see him. He couldn’t wait to see his Chiaki.

**Author's Note:**

> as always @saltysugi is my writing twitter if you want to support me. i worked really hard on it and i really hope it's something others enjoy..! i've been wanting to write for midochia for a while now...


End file.
